Promesas de Sangre
by Bybell
Summary: A veces una promesa tiene grandes consecuencias..... Bella y Edward
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**Bella Relata**

El automóvil se movía a una rápida velocidad, pero no nos importaba. La música a todo volumen, la canción se trataba de una pareja que estaba a punto de romper su relación. Iba con Jessica y Lauren. La verdad es que Jessica había roto con su novio, Lauren y yo la habíamos acompañado para que no estuviera sola y para hablar.

Jessica cantaba la canción con pasión, cuando había empezado la canción había dicho que iba para _el._Yo iba al lado de Jessica y atrás iba Lauren. Estaba harta del viaje, llevábamos 3 horas en auto. Me fije por la ventana ¡íbamos demasiado rápido! No alcanzaba ni a ver el paisaje todo era como si fuera un pintura a la que los colores se van derramando, no podía ver nada.

Salvo la luna y las estrellas.

-Jessica rebaja la velocidad –le grité desesperada al ver que ella no le afectaba los 200 km por hora.

-No seas aguafiestas –me respondió tomando otro sorbo de cerveza –no pasara nada, tengo buenos reflejos –me guiño el ojo.

-Jessica, Bella tiene razón baja la velocidad –me apoyó Lauren –ahora –volvió a gritar.

-La la la la –empezó a cantar fuerte y tapándose los oídos.

Nadie agarraba el volante.

-Jess –grité agarrando el volante, ya que ella lo había soltado para taparse los oídos –Estaciónate, manejare yo –le dije como si fuera su mama.

Jessica se negó y aumento más la velocidad.

Lauren gritaba histérica, yo solo le gritaba que se detuviera.

-Detente nos mataras –le grité, tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

"Llego mi hora" Pensé en ese momento.

-Por favor detente ahora –le gritaba Lauren a Jessica. Ella estaba más afectada que yo. Tal vez por que ya había experimentado la muerte una vez…pero ya había pasado casi un año.

Como en las películas, recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Recordé todos los momentos importante que pase, recordé a mis amigos en Phoenix y los que tenia en Forks, recordé a mi madre, que seguramente a estas horas estaría viendo su telenovela favorita...la extrañaría. Recordé a mi padre, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, siempre me apoyaba…lo extrañaría. De repente me acorde de mi novio, de Edward, un dolor apareció en mi pecho, era la nostalgia de que tal vez ya no lo vería nunca mas…lo extrañaría.

Mis recuerdos desaparecieron por un fuerte ruido, el carro empezó a dar vueltas por la carretera, dimos fácil unas 5. No podía escuchar nada, no podía ni siquiera respirar…era demasiado.

Al dar la ultima vuelta, chocamos con un gran árbol, que casi nos caía encima. Todo había terminado. Quise mover mi cuello para ver a mis amigas pero no podía. Mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba, luego sentí como algo suave y frió caía por mi frente…era sangre. Me había golpeado muy fuerte mi cabeza.

Todo se nubló, antes de desmayarme vi como alguien se acercaba a nosotros a una velocidad increíble.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Hola;) Aqui les dejo el primer cap de mi fic :) es el primero que subo de esta categoria :) obvio es de Edward y Bella. El cap es corto pero asi me gustan para que los lean :P Dejen un review por favor, Besos, 


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capitulo2 **

**Edward Relata **

Mis dedos se deslizaban por las teclas nuevamente y con pasión. Estaba ansioso y esa era la única forma de distraerme, aunque no tuviera éxito. La melodía era suave y tranquila, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba me volvía más ansioso y la melodía expresaba mi ansiedad.

"_Edward, estará bien" _Pensó Alice entrando a la estancia.

Deje de tocar por un momento, procesando el pensamiento de Alice. ¿Qué iba a saber ella? No tenia idea lo ansioso que me ponía si no estaba a su lado…cuidándola. Esa promesa había sido una estupidez. Prometerle a Bella que esta noche no la iba a seguir para cuidarla por que ella se iba con sus amigas a dar un paseo.

-No debí prometerle nada –susurré, mis dedos no dejaban de tocar y expresar la ansiedad que me invadía.

-Pero lo hiciste –me recordó –ella confía en ti.

Eso era verdad, ella confiaba en mi ¿Entonces por que yo no podía confiar en ella? "_Porque es un imán para los problemas_" Pensé.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Pude ver como Alice estaba sentada viéndome intentando descifrar lo que cruzaba por mi mente, pero eso era imposible.

Me senté junto a ella. Cada vez estaba más ansioso, y me convencía que no debí prometerle nada, si le pasara algo por mi culpa…jamás me lo perdonaría. Hace masomenos un año James casi la mata y tiempo después estaba cerca de hombres-lobos.

Alice suspiró.

-¿Cuándo crees que regresen Jasper y Emmet? –me preguntó Alice, sabia que lo hacía solo para distraerme, era una buena hermana, así que le seguí su juego por así decirlo.

-No se, a estas horas tal vez aun estén de caza –dije cortante.

-Puede ser…-murmuró.

Hubo minutos de silencio, la extrañaba. Solo llevaba como 5 horas sin ella y ya la extrañaba como si llevara siglos sin su presencia.

"_Pobre Edward esta así y todo por esa Bella"_ Era el pensamiento de Rosalie que estaba recargada en el marco de una puerta.

-Cuida tus pensamientos –le murmuré a Rosalie después de que me saliera un leve gruñido.

-Rosalie…-dijo Alice

-¡No tienes derecho de estar escuchando cada pensamiento mió! –me gritó Rosalie acercándose a mi.

-¡No lo haría, pero tu no dejas de pensar mal de ella…mi novia! –le grité también.

Estaba harto, todos aceptaban bien a Bella, solo Rosalie no. Cada pensamiento de ella era en contra de Bella, lo dejaba pasar, pero esto me había colmado. Bella nunca le había hecho algo malo, es mas ella trataba de acercarse a ella pero Rosalie le negaba el acercamiento con una mirada fría. Bella estaba sufriendo por el comportamiento de Rosalie. Tenía que parar ya.

-Tranquilos –murmuró Alice poniéndose entre Rosalie y yo –Pronto llegara Esme y Carlisle y no querrán que los vean peleándose otra vez por lo mismo.

-Pero…-gritó Rosalie para decir algo pero se calló.

Escuchamos que Emmet y Jasper se acercaban a la casa a gran velocidad, aun no terminaba su tiempo de caza. Pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención, olía a sangre…"_Ese olor"_ Pensé.

-Bella esta herida… –murmuró Alice que también había notado el olor.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que se me había olvidado la historia X) ¡Perdón! Bueno aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo, como verán en cada capitulo alguien va a relatar la historia, para que no se les haga aburrido siempre la misma persona X) Es muy corto el capitulo, pero los siguientes serán mas largos, lo prometo :) Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que subo capitulo rápido :) Cumplo 16 :D Ya estoy grande! Gracias a los q dejaron review del pasado capitulo, me alegro que les haya gustado, este capitulo esta dedicado a todas ustedes que me reviewaron X) Besos…

**Bybell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capitulo3 **

**Bella Relata.**

**T**odo me daba vueltas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente pude darme cuenta que alguien me cargaba y que corría a una velocidad sorprendente. "_Que importa" _Pensé recargándome en el fuerte y musculoso pecho de la persona.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse pero una voz ronca, me habló.

-Bella...no te duermas –me dijo sacudiéndome un poco. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, ¿Por qué no me dejaba dormir?

-Emmet ¿Crees que…? –preguntó un muchacho joven que corría al lado de él. Pero el que me cargaba no le dejo terminar la frase.

-Por el bien de todos…y el de Edward, que no… -murmuró, no lo hubiera escuchando si no fuera por que estaba muy cerca de él.

¿Quien era Edward? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Quiénes eran los que me salvaron? ¿Por qué me llamaban Bella? Muchas preguntas rodeaban mi mente y no tenia la respuesta.

Nos acercábamos al bosque, y pude ver una casa blanca y como también tres persona se acercaban a nosotros a una velocidad increíble.

-Bella –gritó un chavo de masomenos 17 años, tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos dorados oscuros. Me agarró entre brazos, solo decía "Bella, háblame" cosas de ese estilo pero no sabía quien era Bella. ¿Acaso ese era mi nombre?

-No responde –dijo al que tenia entendido era Emmet –no hablado en todo el camino –le dijo preocupado.

-Bella ..-dijo el chavo de los ojos dorados –No debí prometerte nada –el era el mas afectado por mi accidente o lo que me hubiera pasado -¿Dónde te duele? Vamos a casa...Alice –se dirigió a la mujer que me veía confusa –Llama a Carlisle...rápido –gritó al ver que Alice no se movía.

Solo pestañee y me encontré dentro de la casa, no había muchos muebles solo lo necesario, y era muy amplia. Pude ver un piano, algo me decía aquel piano, algo de mi pasado pero no podía recordar.

-Ah –grité de dolor cuando me acostaron en un sillón. No había tenido tiempo de verme en donde estaba herida, ni siquiera recordaba que es lo que me había pasado. Baje mi mirada hacia mi cuerpo, y lo que vi me asustó.

Tenia moretones por todo el cuerpo, solo que no se veían muy bien por la sangre que tenía. Primero vi mis piernas: había una gran y profunda cortada en mi pierna derecha, tenía clavado algo extraño, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero se parecía mas a una rama. La pierna izquierda, estaba rota lo sabia por que se podía ver el hueso que salía de la piel.

Ya no quería ver lo que tenia en las piernas así que subí a mi pecho y brazos. Mi pecho esta manchado de sangre también pero no podía ver la herida que tenia por mi blusa. Mis brazos estaban igual de mal que mis piernas, el brazo izquierdo también esta roto, mientras que el derecho solo estaba golpeado y lleno de vidrios clavados.

No me quería imaginar que podría tener en mi rostro.

-Ya viene Carlisle, Edward –gritó Alice corriendo hacia nosotros.

¿El era Edward? ¿Por el no debía morir? Trataba de pensar o relacionar lo que escuchaba pero me dolía mi cabeza cuando lo intentaba. Pude sentir una mano que se entrelazaba con la mía. Voltee hacia la persona que me tomaba la mano, era Edward. Su mano temblaba y podía ver que sufría igual o más que yo. ¿Pero el no estaba herido? ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo tanto?

-Por favor…no te mueras –me susurró con un temblor en la voz –no se que haría sin ti –me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pude ver en los ojos de él que cada vez estaban más oscuros. No sabía por que, pero me sentía segura a su lado. Tal vez luego lo averiguaría si es que llegaba a sobrevivir.

Voltee hacia mí alrededor, ya que la mirada de Edward me ponía nerviosa.

Los demás no estaban en la habitación. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le daba mareos ver tanta sangre mía derramada?

Quería hablar y preguntarle muchas cosas, pero mi garganta no me lo permitía, es como si se hubiera cerrado. Trate muchas veces de poder producir un sonido, después de 10 intentos pude susurrar:

-¿En donde estoy? –le pregunté a Edward.

-Estas en casa –me susurró posando uno de sus dedos sobre mi rostro –estarás bien Bella –me sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue superficial, por que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso? –escuché gritar a una persona, voltee y pude ver que era un adulto no muy viejo.

Después de eso, cerré mis ojos, esperando volver a despertar.

**Carlisle Relata**

Estaba trabajando con un paciente, cuyo nombre era: Pamela Jefferson. Era un caso muy triste, tenia cáncer terminal, solo le quedaban varios meses o semanas. Dejaría a su hija huérfana. Se llama: Molly Jefferson.

-¿Nuevas noticias? –me preguntó mi compañero del hospital, mientras yo veía unas radiografías de mi paciente (Pamela).

-El cáncer le afecta mas rápido de lo que pensé –le dije a Matt.

-Deberías dejar ese caso ya, llevas mucho tiempo tratando de que salga adelante, pero es un caso perdido, yo en tu lugar me retiraría –me aconsejó tomando una taza de café.

Lo mire unos segundos. Sabía que tenia razón, que todo mi trabajo solo servía para que sufriera más en este mundo, pero no quería que se fuera, no quería que dejara sola a Molly. La verdad es que me había encariñado mucho con ella, cuando llegaba a casa le contaba a Esme cosas que me decía o incluso que una vez iba a entrar a la sala del hospital y pude ver como Molly le rezaba a Dios para que su madre se quedara con ella.

En ese momento me _prometí_ que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, para cumplirle la petición a Molly.

Mi teléfono celular sonó. Lo abrí y pude ver que era de mi casa. Tomé el celular tranquilo, seguramente era Rosalie y Edward otra vez que se estaban peleando.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-¡Tienes que venir! ¡Rápido! –me gritó Alice histérica.

Me asusté por un momento…había pensado lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –le pregunté preocupado, Matt me miraba por mi preocupación repentina.

-Es Bella, esta muy herida…temo que –no acabó ya que estaba sollozando.

-Tranquila, voy para allá. Mantente alejada de ella por si hay mucha sangre diles a los demás que se alejen y que Edward este a su lado, por favor –le dije y después colgué.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Matt preocupado.

-Problemas en casa…buenas noches –le dije y me fui corriendo.

Corría a toda la velocidad posible por el bosque, estaba tomando un atajo. ¿Qué le había pasado a Bella? ¿Acaso Jasper había tratado otra vez de beber su sangre? Esa idea desapareció rápidamente, ya que Jasper y Emmet estaban de caza.

Llegué a la casa, vi como Alice y Emmet estaban afuera.

-¿Emmet no estabas de caza? –le pregunté al ver que estaba sentado en el césped preocupado.

-Si..bueno no, es que íbamos a regresarnos por que nos habíamos alimentado muy rápido, cuando de pronto vimos como un carro chocaba de manera increíble, reconocimos el olor de Bella, la trajimos hasta aquí…no sabia que hacer, perdona –me dije Emmet triste.

Le tome el hombro y le sonreí.

-¿Dónde están Alice?

-En la sala –dijo preocupada también.

¿Acaso estaba muy grave? Entré a la casa rápidamente y pregunté lo que quería saber.

-¿Qué paso? –grité al ver a Bella casi muerta en el sillón.

Rápidamente saque mi maletín y empecé a chequearla, estaba muy mal, demasiado.

"Sorprendente que aun este viva" Pensé para mi mismo, pero alguien me había escuchado.

-Edward necesito que te vallas –le ordené.

-Me quedó con ella –me retó serio y preocupado.

-Mira, -traté de convencerlo –necesito que me des espacio, aparte puedo ver tus ojos tienes sed, no creo que puedas aguantar esto, ya estas sufriendo por lo que le pasó a Bella, no te hagas esto mas difícil, tener que ignorar tu sed –le dije, como cualquier padre diría.

Al parecer lo había convencido por que miró a Bella unos segundos.

-¿Me dirás si pasa algo? –me preguntó sin dejar de verla.

-Si Edward yo te avisare, es más podrás saberlo por mis pensamientos, ahora necesito examinarla –le dije empujándolo levemente hacia fuera.

Solo quedábamos, ella y yo. "_Espero que esto no traiga consecuencias"_ Pensé mientras la examinaba.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos  Me tarde en traer este capitulo pero es que quería muchos reviews X) Me alegro mucho que les gustara la historia, aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Como verán esta mas largo que el pasado :) Aun no se muy bien como va a desenvolverse la historia, hasta el momento solo llevo 5 capítulos y tantito del 6.

Besooss!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella Relata**

**D**esperté con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Traté de levantar mis parpados, pero pesaban demasiado. Me quedé por unos minutos, cerrados los ojos y descansando. Me desesperaba estar así, traté otra vez de abrirlos y no aceptaría un no.

Lo primero que vi al abrirlos fue que no estaba en mi habitación. Estaba en un hospital. ¿Qué había pasado? Obligue a mi cerebro procesar como había llegado ahí, pero todo estaba en blanco. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, debía recordar, debía recordar que es lo que había pasado…_tenia que acordarme._

Nada.

¿Acaso me había golpeado la cabeza? Por instinto me toque la cabeza, pero en vez de sentir cabello, sentí una venda. ¡Estaba vendada!

El pulso se me acelero. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Tenia que acordarme! "_Por favor...tengo que acordarme…tengo que"_ Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y me tocaba la cabeza. A estas alturas ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Blanco.

Se oyó una puerta cerrar, alguien había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti –me dijo el doctor, parecía muy joven.

No le contesté, solo me le quede viendo. Estaba asustada.

-¿Bella? –me preguntó al ver que no respondía -¿Te duele algo?

Moví mi cabeza negativamente. No me dolía nada, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó mientras chequeaba mi pulso en mi muñeca.

Mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos. ¿Por qué me hablaba como si ya me conociera? Yo no me acordaba de él, no me acordaba de nada.

-No recuerdo nada –susurré, cuando hablaba me raspaba la garganta.

Por un momento, creí que no me había escuchado, ya que ni siquiera yo me haba escuchado con claridad. El doctor levantó su rostro hacia mí. Me había escuchado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó preocupado tomándome el rostro con sus manos, el estaba tan sorprendido que yo.

Mis latidos aumentaron.

-¿Bella? –le respondí pero mas como respuesta parecía pregunta.

El asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre y tu madre? –me volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta mía.

Me sentía estúpida, no me sabía el nombre de mis padres, sabía el mió por que el doctor así me había llamado. ¿Pero mis padres? Ni siquiera recordaba sus rostros, todo era tan frustrante.

-No….no lo se –susurré asustada.

El doctor cerró los ojos por un momento, después me soltó el rostro. Me miró por unos minutos, ¿Qué es lo que estaría pensando? ¿Acaso estaba loca por no recordar nada de mi pasado? ¿Acaso era una asesina en serie?

-Deje de mirarme así –le dije enojada, llevaba como minutos viéndome con una expresión, de sorpresa, dolor y tristeza.

El doctor reaccionó y volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado. No me había percatado lo lindo que era, sus facciones eran definidas, era muy joven para ser un doctor ya graduado. Con la luz que se reflejaba en la ventana parecía que estaba viendo un ángel.

-¡Bella! –gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

Grité por el susto, estaba muy metida en mis conversaciones como para de repente alguien gritara a mis espaldas.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte –me dijo una voz sueva y dulce.

Voltee hacia atrás y pude ver a una joven hermosa, parecía como si estuviera en otra dimensión. ¿Por qué las personas que veía eran hermosas? En cambio yo, era una deformidad con una venda en la cabeza.

No me había fijado en mi cuerpo. Sabía que tenía una venda en la cabeza, pero ¿Lo demás? Tenía vendas en los dos brazos y en las piernas también.

Bufé.

Eran tres personas en la habitación, dos eran unos ángeles, y yo era una momia.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño? –me preguntó la señora sentándose en la orilla de mi cama.

Al parecer todos me conocían.

-Eh…bien supongo –tartamudee. La belleza de ella era increíble.

-Esme –habló el doctor acercándose a ella. Lo único que pude ver era que el doctor le susurró algo que no llegue a escuchar, había hablado demasiado bajo.

Después Esme que había entendido era la hermosa mujer, me miró asustada y preocupada. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho? Esme se acercó lentamente hacía mí.

-Cuanto lo siento Bella –me dijo y después me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

También estaba preocupada como el doctor.

**Esme relata**

**N**o quería comunicarles a sus padres esa noticia. Ni siquiera yo aún la procesaba. Era muy joven para que sufriera ese tipo de cosas. Me dio lastima y dolor, pero no quería ni siquiera el dolor para sus padres….y para Edward.

Suspiré.

Pobre de Edward, él la ama tanto, incluso daría la vida por ella, de ello no tengo duda. Debe sentirse culpable por lo que le pasó. Pero él no tenía la culpa y si él así se sentía yo lo haría entrar en razón y mas que nada lo consolaría.

"_Nada hubiera pasado, si esa promesa nunca hubiera existido" _Pensé pero después deseé nunca haberla pensado. En frente de mi estaba Edward con una mirada triste y de preocupación. Me había escuchado.

-Lo se, todo es mi culpa –me dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Tome su rostro con mis manos.

-Edward mírame –él lo hizo –no tienes la culpa de nada ¿Entendiste? Ese pensamiento no tenía nada que ver contigo, la promesa la hicieron ambos no solo tú.

-Pero yo accedí –me recordó.

-Eso no cambia las cosas –le dije tratando de animarlo –pero lo que si puede cambiar es la noticia que te daré.

Edward me miró confuso, sabía que estaba tratando de leer mis pensamientos. Yo bloquee mi mente pensando en otra cosa:

"_Vamos con los demás, esta noticia deben escucharla todos"_ Pensé. Edward asintió y nos fuimos juntos hacia la sala de espera donde estaban los padres de Bella.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola :) Gracias por sus reviews, perdónenme por subir cap ya tarde es que me había ido de vacaciones y todo eso (: ¡Pero aquí esta este capitulo esta corto pero algo es algo¿ no? Besos!


End file.
